NEW GIRL AT WESTCHESTER
by J00LiE
Summary: A new girl comes to westchester that Massie seems to be threaten by. Massie is surprisingly nice to the new girl, when clearly Massie doesn't like her. Does the new girl have something on Massie Block? But what would Massie have to hide? PLEASE REVIEW.
1. summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters in the story, they all belong to Lisi Harrison. The only ones that are mines, are the one I made up.**

**Massie Block:** After a long summer, Massie Block is as ready as ever for her nineth grade year of BOCD. Her alpha status is as better than ever, and her new and improved wardrobe is AH-MAZING. She has the perfect boyfriend, and every girl at BOCD wants to be her. What can be more perfect? But what happends when a new girl arrives? A girl that might even seem to be a threat to the PC, and to top it all off, she looks pretty fimilar. Will Massie Block lose everything she has worked so hard for? Or will Massie get what she wants, as always?

**Alicia Rivera: **Her summer in spain was perfect. An Ah-mazing shopping spree, and tons of hawt HARTS, however Alicia remains loyal to Josh. Eventhough her summer was such fun, Alicia is ready to go back to BOCD. Why wouldn't she be? She's on Massie's good side, and the two of them are closer than ever. The PC are finally all getting along. And she has the hawtest boyfriend at BOCD. Then a new girl comes. She might even be hawter than Alicia. And does it seem like Josh has a thing for her? Just like all the other guys in BOCD? And why does it seem that Massie is hidding something from the PC about the new girl? Why does it seem Massie might acutally be scared of her?

**Claire Lyons:** Claire is finally on top. She has no drama with the PC, and they are getting along better than ever. She has an ah-mazing with Massie, and her parents finally raised her allowence to something that is decent. The best part of all, her and Cam are as happy as ever. Then a new girl comes. She seems nice, but why does the PC hate her? And why is Massie acting so strange?

**Dylan Marvil:** Still single, and is feeling as flirtier than ever. Maybe it's because of her diet over the summer. She is so ready for BOCD, and anything else.

**Kristen Gregory:**Her parents are a little less strict now. And she is so ready for BOCD, esspeacially from the borring summer she had. The only good thing is that she had a summer job, and has some extra money now.

_& introducing Tiffany Bradford._


	2. good morning

**Disclaimer:i do not own the song Lollipop**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

Massie woke up to the sound of her new LG phone. "_Shawty wanna thug Bottles in the club Shawty wanna hump You know I'd like to touch Ya lovely lady lumps" _It was a text.

Alicia: Ready for your first day of highschool?

Massie:When am I not ready:

Massie was actually excited for going back to school. She couldn't wait. Everything was perfect. Her summer, her boyfriend, and her friends. She has spent hours picking her first day of school outfitt, the night before. Now from her bed, she was admiring it. Laying in bed for a minute or two, she looked around her room. She admire her new painted walls. Purple. What a nice color. Her carpet was the only thing that was still white from the iPad. Everything else in her room was purple. Everything. From her curtains, to beans new bed. Massie finally decided to get up, and start getting ready for school. She walked into her bathroom, and took a shower. Then putting on her makeup carefully. After she walked back into her room, straight to her new mannequin.

"Goodmorning Bean", Massie said, walking pass the adorable pug. Watching it yawn

Bean looked at her with its tounge sticking out, and it's tail wagging. Massie put on her outtfitt, and grabbed some accesiories from her jewlery box. She walked downstairs, and found Claire waiting for her downstairs. She remembered that her and Claire planned to eat breakfast together that morning, just like they had everyday in the summer.

"Hey Massie", said Claire, putting down her fork.

"Hey Claire", Massie said checking out Claire's outtfitt."nice outtfitt, even for you" Massie laughed jokingly.

"Haha thanks Massie you too" Claire said while stuffing some scramble eggs in her mouth."Want me to rate you?"

"Nah, lets wait till we meet with the rest" Massie sat down and joined Claire.

"Kay", Claire took a sip of her orange juice.

For about 5 more minutes the two girls gossiped, and then they got into the limo.

"Good morning, girls" Issac said while opening the door for the girls, while they were still giggling from their conversation.

"Good morning, Issac" Massie, and Claire both said at the exact same time.

"APPLE-C" Then, they started laughing harder than ever.

They picked up, Alicia first, then Kristen, and finally Dylan. They all hugged and talked about their great summer, for the rest of the ride.


	3. rate me

**BOCD**

**BACK OF THE SCHOOL**

The PC got out of the limo.

"Thanks, Issac" They all said at once.

"Your welcome, girls" Issac said, while driving off.

"Okay rate me" Massie said, modeling her outfitt.

Massie was wearing a white and gold BCBG tank top, with some dark wash skinny jeans from Lucky brand. To complete her outtfitt she wore gold snakeskin flats. For accesories, she had a gold charm bracelet from tiffany& co, also a chain with a big gold heart at the end. And some 14k gold hoops. Her hair was crimped.

"9.8" Claire finally said, popping a gummy bear in her mouth

"hmn what would make me a 9.9?" Massie asked.

"uh, some extra blush" Claire said, giving it some thought.

"Ah-greed" The rest of the girls said.

"Done" Massie said, pulling out some blush out of her green & purple Lancome makeup bag.

"My turn" Claire said, skipping in front of the girls

"wow nice outfitt" Alicia said, seeming very impressed

"thanks" Claire said, looking very proud of herself.

Claire was wearing a turquoise and silver miss sixty tee shirt, with a demin skirt from hollister. Surprising her shoes weren't keds, instead she had turquoise jimmy choo heels. Her toenails, had french tips, with a turquoise diamond "c" design. She had on the exact same hoops as Massie only in silver. Also, she had about 10 silver bangles on her wrist, and a silver necklace with a "c" on it, from tiffany's & co.

"Kuh-Laire" Dylan exclaimed, "what happend?"

Claire giggled "My parents gave me a raise in my allowence"

"lucky" Kristen said, seeming a bit jealous.

"well are you guys going to just stand there, or are you going to rate me" Claire laughed jokingly.

"9.7" Massie said, eventhough she knew that claire was really a 9.8 but she wouldnt let claire be rated the same as her.

"ah-greed" said the rest of the PC.

"My tuuurrn" Alicia said, walking in front of the girls.

Alicia looked great as always. She was wearing a orange ralph lauren polo. With orange, yellow, and brown plaid short, shorts. She has on orange flip flops, from pac sun. Her toenails were painted bright orange. She had on a brown bead bracelet, and a yellow heart earrings.

"9.5" Kristen said

"what? only? what can make me 9.6?" Alicia said in shock. She was rated under KUH-LAIRE.

"uh another coat of lipgloss, and take off the bead bracelet" Dylan said " i don't like it"

"done" Alicia said.

"whos next?" Massie asked "schools going to start in 5 minutes, and we still need to get our schedule"

"Me" Kristen replied

She was wearing a lime green track jacket from puma, and skinny jeans. She had on green and black nikes on, and her hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing lime green earrings, and on the top of her left ear was a diamond stud.

"EHMAGAWD Kristen" Claire screamed "when did you get your cartilage pierced?"

"over the summer" Kristen said, glad somebody finally noticed.

That got the rest of the PC's attention.

"& your parents let you?!" Dylan asked

"yuup, they gotten alot less strict now"

"It's about time" Massie said, rolling her eyes. She was getting a bit annoyed because rating was taking so long today."hurry up and rate kristen, nevermind i'll do it, uh 9.4, i dont like the tennis shoes"

"fine" Kristen said, she didnt care what Massie rated her, her parents had gotten less strict, and that was all that mattered.

"GO DYLAN" Massie basically screamed.

"alright, alright" Dylan said under her breathe.

Dyaln spun in a circle, modeling her outtfittt, and striking a pose.

"Look who's feeling confident today" Alicia said giggling.

"I lost 10 pounds, over the summer" Dylan

"thats great how did -"

Massie cut Alicia off, "questions later, rate now!"

Dylan was wearing a purple pleat top from juicy couture and dark wash skinny jeans from Diesal. She had on gold steve madden heels on. And her red hair was held together with a purple clip.

"9.6" Alicia responded

"kay"dylan said

"lets got now" Massie said, glad that it was over "on the count of three lets walk in the beat of danity kane "damage"

"done" the rest of the PC said.

**comming up:**

**-introducing the new girl**

**-who should meet her first? i have set up a poll to who should meet her first, i will not continue this story until enough people voted, since the poll is apart of the next chapter.**

**-dylan has a crush on...**

**please review!!**

**dont forget about the poll: i want at least 25 poll voters. if people do not meet the standards in 3 days. june.9.2008 i will decide myself.**


	4. Tiffany Bradford

**BOCD**

**The Halls**

It was perfect. All eyes was on them. Now Massie was actually glad that rating took so long. Of course she would never admitt it. Arriving almost late, made them the center of attention now. Massie loved this feeling, she felt that she was on top. That she was unstoppable. Nothing could go wrong. Massie block was back.

"Ow",Claire broke the silence.

It seemed as if everyone was speechless before Claire spoke. Claire had tripped. But what do you expected. After all, it was her first time wearing heels. But like a true alpha Massie continued on, just like nothing had happended. So did the rest of the PC. She taught them well. Claire adjusted herself, and then catched up w/ the PC; quickly, but gracefully. It seemed like none of it had happend. Everyones eyes were still on them; now the hallways were filled w/ noise. Girls whispering to eachother, and guys high fiving eachother talking about hot the girls looked. Then came tons of compliments. This was where the PC belonged, back at BOCD, where they ruled. Nothing had changed.

"I love your shoes Claire"

"Did you get a new crimper over the summer Massie?"

"Kristen I love your jacket"

and so on.

Despite all of the compliments, the PC walked right passed their peers, and straight to the office to get their schedule. After they got them they sat down at their usual table. Table 18; and compared classes. Their classes were mostly the same. They all had first period toghether except for Claire. First period was electives. While to rest of the PC chose Computer class as their electives, Claire chose ceramics. Then they walked to their locker. They checked their makeup, and gossip for a little while.

"I heard that Carrie, tripped and spillled her orange juice all over herself today" Alicia said.

"No way" Kristen said, while putting on her Lancome Juicy tubes lipgloss.

"Is it true that she's going out w/ bryan now?" Claire asked, reapplying another coat of Este Lauders mascara.

"No, she still goes w/ mike" Alicia said proudly, she was one of the biggest gossipers at BOCD.

"Ok, well i have to get to class, next me you guys" Claire said walking off.

"bye" the PC said.

Claire, walked to the ceramics buliding. She got their just in time, and found her seat. There was a new teacher this year. And unlike any other teachers at BOCD, she used assigned seats. Claire found her name next to an empty seat. She wondered who sat there, she bent over to sneak a peek at the name tag. Tiffany Bradford. hmn. She must be new. The new teacher began to introduce herself.

"welcome back nineth graders, My name is Ms.Bailey, and I am new this year, I hope -"

"Hi, is this room 19?" a brunette w/ blonde highlightes asked.

"Yes, this is and your late" Ms.Bailey said "I'll let you go today with a warning, but don't let it happen again"

"Okay"

"Have a seat next to uh" Ms.Bailey checked her clip board to read the names "Claire Lyons, she's the girl with the turquoise shirt.

"Okay"

"As I was saying before, i hope we all have a good year this year, I expect you guys to act like mature 9th graders, now take out a piece of clay and start working on your first project" Ms. Bailey said, taking a seat.

"Hi my name is Tiffany" Tiffany said, sticking out her hand, for Claire to shake

"Hi, I'm Claire", Claire said examing Tiffany's outfitt, while shaking her hand.

Wow she has a strong grip, she looks as if she would fit into the PC. Tiffany was wearing a yellow speggettii strap from Bebe. And capris from true religion. She had on yellow heels from Marc Jacobs, and tons of braclets. For the rest of the period they talked and got to know eachother. Claire decided that she liked the new girl, she seemed to be pretty, but not stuck up. In the middle of the period Claire text the PC to tell them about the new girl.

**Claire:** did you see the new girl? She seems pretty nice.

**Massie:** whatever, she's probably another LBR

**Alicia: **yeah kuh-laire.

**Claire: **no, she looks like another Alicia, except burnette.

**Alicia:** puh-lease kuh-laire, like any one could ever replace me.

**Kristen: **wait, so how does this new girl look like?

**Claire:** well she has nice style, and she's really pretty, she looks like she models.

**Dylan:** really?!

**Massie:** well in that case, we'll make sure that she wished she never even thought about going to BOCD.

**Alicia:** done.

when claire read that sentence, her stomache dropped. She really liked the new girl, and really would've liked being friends with her, but would it be worth risking her friendship with the PC?

**Claire:** maybe we should give her a chance, ya know? to get to know her.

**Massie:** puh-lease, next you'll be tell us to be giving sears a chance.

& that was that. The PC offically didn't like Tiffany. Without even meeting her, all because Massie didn't like her. Gawd, Massie could be such a female dog sometimes.

**Comming up:**

**-sorry, i didnt mention Dylan's crush yet; next chapter maybe.**

**-PC meets Tiffany Bradford, upclose, & personal.**

**-The boys meet Tiffany Bradord.**


	5. Flirting & Secrets

**BOCD**

**Cafeteria**

It was lunch, and the PC was sitting at their usual table. They were all eatting chicken salads, with starbucks drinks. Kristen had a green tea frap. Claire had a strawberries and cream. Massie had carmel frap. Alicia had a iced mocha. And Dylan had a Cinnamon Spice White Mocha. They sat down gossiping.

"So whats up with the new girl?" Massie asked taking a bite of her salad.

"requesting 10 gossip points" Alicia smiled, "Her name is Tiffany Bradford, she moved her fron Orange County California, and she lived in WestChester before."

"How do you know all this?" Dylan said, with her mouth full her chicken.

"I'm Alicia Rivera" Alicia said proudly "How can I not know"

"Concedited" Dylan coughed.

Massie laughed along with the rest of the PC, everyone except for Alicia that is.

"Oh look there she is right now" Claire said waving at Tiffany.

"Kuh-Laire" Massie said, sounding annoyed, "don't wave at her, we don't like her REMEMBER"

Claire looked down at her salad. Then Tiffany walked over to the table.

"Gawd Kuh-Laire, look what you did, we're not the welcome comittee" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Hi Claire" Tiffany said.

"What do you want" Massie said looking straight at her.

"I believe I was talking to Claire" Tiffany said rolling her eyes "Not you _Massie Block" _

"what?! how do you even know my name" Massie exclaimed, then she smiled "Oh yeah thats right. all the LBRs know my name"

"Don't get bigheaded Massie" Tiffany said, giving Massie full eye contact "you went to Orchard Elementry school didnt you?"

"Uh Tiffany do I look like 50 cent to you?"

"uh no why?" Tiffany said confused.

"Then why does it seem like your asking me 21 questions"

The PC burst into laughter, even Claire giggled a bit. Tiffany shot Massie a _your so stupid _look.

"I guess you don't remember me" Tiffany said, with a slight smirk on her face "Maybe I should remind you, fourth grade, Mr. Richardson's class"

All of a sudden Massie dropped her fork, and stared at Tiffany with her eyes wide open.

"Leave now!" Massie screamed.

"If I was you I would be nice to me" Tiffany said "I'm sure you wouldn't want your little secret to get out to the whole school"

"LEAAVVEE" Massie yelled once again.

The whole time the PC was sitting there in shock. No one ever talked to Massie Block like that. No one. And now some new girl comes, and Massie doesn't even do much about it. What was going on?

"Fine, but I'll be back" Tiffany said "Bye Claire"

"Bye" Claire said, not taking her eyes off her salad.

"What was that about?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing" Massie said.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Alicia said "What secret was she talking about?"

"What was that Alicia RIVERS?" Massie snapped.

Alicia quickly looked down. What was going on. Massie was never _that_ mean. Then there was an akward silence.

"I have gossip" Dylan said, breaking the silence.

"How many gossip points?" Massie asked, cheering up.

"none, this one's about me" Dlyan said. "I have a new crush"

"who?!" The PC exclaimed

"Sh. I'm not making it offical yet" Dylan whispered. "Its Kemp, he's gotten totally hawt over the summer"

"KEMP?" Alicia yelled. "well he is -"

"Did somebody say my name" said Kemp walking up to table 18, with the rest of his friends.

Alicia blushed.

"Hey babe" Josh said giving Alicia a kiss.

Then Cam walked up doing to same to Claire. Cam and Josh both sat down.

"hey Block" Derrington walked up.

"hey" Massie said giggling.

"What? no kiss for me?" Derrington joked.

"You know how I feel about PDA, Derrick" Massie teased.

"Just this once, please" Derrington said making a puppy face, "just for me"

"fine" Massie said, giving him a quick peck.

"ooooooh" Kemp said sitting down next to Dylan.

"you shouldn't be the one talking'" Massie joked "why are you sitting next to Dylan huh?, does someone have a crush?"

"what if i do?" Kemp said, putting his arm around Dylan.

Dylan turned bright red. Everyone laughed. Then Kemp took his arm off, and took a bite out of his burger.

"So whos the new girl?" Kemp said, "Shes hawt"

"Ew, the LBR" Dylan said "I bet she's not even a real blonde"

"Somebody's jealous" Josh joked

"shuttup" Dlyan said pretending to throw her fork at Josh.

The whole table laughed.

"yeah, but she's pretty hawt" Josh said.

Alicia shot him a look.

"what?! i was joking, babe" Josh defended himself

"Whateves" Alicia said, moving away from him.

"Anyways, all the other guys are talking about her" Cam said."But she's not even that pretty"

Claire beamed, then giving him a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the guys, started punching Cam on the arm playfully. Then Cam punched back, and they all started play fighting.

"You guys are soo immature" Massie said

"What Block?" Derrington said, then he punched Massie on the arm gently

Massie then got up and smacked Derrington on the butt. The rest of the girls followed, and started play fighting with the boys. They started giggling, and laughing. All eyes were on them. All the guys and girls was looking at them with envy. Even Tiffany, who was sitting down with B listers.Then the bell rang, and the girls went off to 5th period.

**Comming up:**

**-Massie and Tiffany have a talk; one on one.**

**-Who will kemp choose, Tiffany or Dylan?**

**-Massie, & Derrington; Happy forever?**

**-Tiffany in the PC?**

**-Whats Massie's secret?**


	6. what's wrong with Massie

**BOCD**

**HISTORY CLASS RM.101**

The PC walked to 5th period. History w/ Mr.Harik. Mr.Harik was such a pushover, so there was basically no rules, and no seating assignments. They made it right as the bell rang, so there was only one table open. Luckily there was exactly 5 seats open at the table. They walked over to the table and sat behind a group of LBRs. They were Nia Johar, Cindy Chiu, Yoh Tha, and another kid which the PC didn't know the name of; but they called her melonhead. Nia Johar had no sense of style. She wores the same shoes over and over again which were the Alphas, her hair was also extremley nappy. Also, she had a very thick mustance. On the other side of the classroom was Tiffany Bradford. She was sitting with a girl named Melaine. They were gossiping and looking over at Massie every once in awhile. Oh no Massie thought in her head, what if she's telling my secret? Massie started to panic.

"Massie, helllooo, earth to Massie?" said Dylan waving her hand in Massie's face.

"Huh?" Massie said, a bit startled.

"what's wrong w/ you"

"uh, nothing just daydreaming, this class is soo borring" Massie said rolling her eyes

"ooh about what?! Derrington" Dylan teased.

"As if, like i ever-"

"uh can i talk to Massie, alone" Tiffany said comming out of nowhere.

The rest of the PC looked at Massie un-sure of what to do.

"sure" Massie said, with a little smirk on her face.

The rest of the PC walked away to sit next to Melaine.

"I wonder what they were talking about" Alicia said.

She felt that she needed to know! As if she was entitled to stay, because she was the queen of gossip. She was sure Massie would give the PC some details, about her and Tiffany's conversation. But doubt that Massie would've told them everything. Esspecially with the way Massie been acting lately. Gawd what was she hiding? But Alicia didn't dare talk about this with the other girls, she feared that they might go back and tell Massie, and then Massie would be mad. And Alicia didn't want to get on Massie's bad side _again_. The only one she could trust was Claire, but there was still a chance that Claire might tell Massie on accident, since they've been hanging out so much. So Alicia had no one to talk to it about, and it was killing her.

"I know, it seems like they're actually getting along" Kristen said, taking peaks at Massie and Tiffany.

"No way" Dylan said gettting a closer look "Massie seemed to hate Tiffany"

"Well maybe they started to get along" Claire said with some hope.

Claire really liked Tiffany, and she hoped that she didn't have to chose sides between the PC and Tiffany.

"No, I know Massie" Alicia said reappling her este lauders lipgloss."She would never be friends with Tiffany, not after the way Tiffany talked to her today at lunch"

"Well it doesn't seem like Massie's mad to me" Claire said.

"That's just because she's not yelling" Alicia, said looking at herself in her mirror.

"Well when is Massie not yelling, at someone that she doesn't like?" Claire asked; smiling because she knew she was right.

"Maybe your right, but i still don't think Massie likes Tiffany" Alicia said closing her mirror "Somethings up"

"Leesh, your in denial" Claire said rolling her eyes.

Tiffany started walking back to the table with a big grin on her face. _Something's not right_ Alicia thought. _Somethings very wrong_. The PC got up and walked back the table Massie was sitting at.

"What was that all about" Claire asked.

"Nothing" Massie said, looking through her phone.

"Come on, Mas" Alicia said, "tell us"

"fine, me and Tiffany made peace" Massie said the way she would've said _the sky's blue_

"WHAT?!", Alicia said, clearly in shock

"You heard me Alicia, and oh yeah, Tiffany's in the PC now" Massie said filling her nails, acting like what she said was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Claire said.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy that Massie and Tiffany got along. She was. She really was. But the fact that Massie accepted her into the PC was crazy. Claire almost felt hurt. It took years for Massie to finally accept Claire, and Claire had done nothing to her. Now some stranger comes, treats Massie like crap and she's suddenly in the PC within a couple of hours? Maybe Alicia was right, maybe something was going on. What was Massie hiding? She was _never_ that nice, to _anyone_. For the rest of the day, their was an akwardness between the PC. They barley talked and gossiped, and Massie was acting all werid for the rest of day. She didn't say a word to anyone, and barley even insulted anyone. After school she dropped all the girls back home, and didn't say a word in the car. The only thing she said was that Tiffany was going to start carpooling w/ them the next day. Even then she said it the way she said everything else, with barley any emotion. When Massie got home she went straight up to her bedroom, and didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the day

**Next Chapter:**

**-Massie has a flashback; her conversation w/ Tiffany.**

**-Whats Massie secret?**


	7. List of demands

Massie tried to get some sleep, but she simply couldn't. She had too much on her mind. How could she let some new girl affect her so much? She never been put into this position before, and she never felt so alone and helpless. She didn't know what to do. She had to too much pride to ask for help from the PC. Tiffany Bradford had won. For once, Massie didn't get what she wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it. How is this possible? There must be someway to make everything go back to normal, Massie thought. But there was nothing that could help. And Massie knew it. Massie started to think about her and Tiffany's conversation.

_"Hello Massie" Tiffany said._

_"What do you want" Massie asked._

_"If I was you I would be nice to me"_

_"Whateves, what do you want"_

_"I want to make a deal with you"_

_"what kind of deal"_

_"We both know that you don't want your secret told, and we both know that your secret can get out in a matter of seconds"_

_Massie looked scared._

_"What's your point?"_

_"There's a few things I want, and you can make it happen for me"_

_"..."_

_"I want to be in the PC"_

_"No way!"_

_"ok...if you want your secret to get out"_

_Massie was stuck, she had no choice._

_  
"fine, why do you even want to be in the PC"_

_"Because...ah-viously the PC rules the school, & I want to be apart of that"_

_"whateves. done, and my secret doesn't get out?"_

_"There's more"_

_Massie rolled her eyes. What else does she want?_

_"yes?"_

_"I'll have a list for you & I'll stop by and give it to you after school"_

_Then Tiffany walked away, with a huge grin on her face._

That, was that. How Tiffany got into the PC. Then Massie got up, and reached for her purse. She got out a piece of folded binder paper, and began to read it. The whole time she was shaking, and tears began to drip down her cheeks. Tiffany really had won. She had no choice, but to follow all Tiffany's demands. She had to get help, but from who? Claire. The only person she could really trust. The one person that had a conscience, and would'nt sell her out, even for gossip points. Massie took out her cell phone and called Claire.

**Massie:** Claire, can you come over?

**Claire:** Sure Massie, what is it?

**Massie:** I'll tell you when you get here.

**Claire:** Is it about Tiffany?

**Massie:** yeah, hurry up and get here.

**Claire: **kay, bye

Massie hung up. She was still shaking, she knew that if she wanted Claire's help she had to tell her the secret. A secret that she kept inside for so long. A secret that she thought would never come back to haunt her, something that she thought was gone forever. And now all her worst fears were comming true. Someone knew her secret, and was willing to use it against her. Then a sudden knock on her door.

"Massie I'm here" Claire, said in a worry voice.

"Come in" Massie said.

Claire walked in and sat next to Massie in her bed. Claire was wearing Victoria Secrets sweats, with a white wife beater.

"what's wrong" Claire asked.

"Here, look at this" Massie said while handing Claire the list.

Claire read it, and her eyes widen with shock.

**My List of Demands**

**I suggest you follow them unless you want your secret to get out**

**1. I want to be the new member of the PC**

**2. I want all the privellges of being in the PC**

**3. I want you to break up with Derrington.**

**4. I want you to drop Alicia out of the PC**

**i don't like her**

**5. I want all this done by next week.**

_**more to come..have a good day, Massie.**_

**Love,**

**Tiffany3**

"She wants you to break up with Derrington?!" Claire said in disbelief.

"yeah, I know" Massie said, then she burst into tears

Claire never seen Massie cry this hard before. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you?" Claire asked.

"I have to, I have no choice" Massie said, gasping for air.

Claire couldn't believe how evil Tiffany was being. She seemed so nice when Claire first met her.

"Why? Whats the secret? Is it that bad?"

"Trust me Claire, it's bad" Massie said.

"and drop Alicia?"

"I have to."

"Whats the secret?" Claire asked again.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone" Massie said.

"I swear" Claire said holding out her pinky.

And Massie believed her.

"It happend when I was in fourth grade..." Massie began.

**To be continued...**

**Comming up next time:**

**-the moment you've all been waiting for; Massie's big secret.**


	8. the secret

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

"It all started in fourth grade..." Massie, said. "there was a boy that I really liked. James Martin. I was basically in love with him and I would've did anything to impress him."

Claire was shocked. She had never heard Massie this serious before.

"He was older than me by a year, but then we knew eachother because our parents were friends. One day I was walking home from school, because Issac couldn't take me home, and James offered me a ride w/ some of his older friends and his brother. On the way home, he told me to come with him to a party that his brother's highschool friends were having, since I liked him so much, I quickly agreed. Well it turned out the party was at a guy named Jeromes house. He was Tiffany's older brother."

Massie was on the verge of tears now.

"So we all sat down on the couch, and we started to play truth and dare. When it was my turn,I decided to play it safe and pick truth. They asked me if I liked James. I quickly panic not knowning what to do, and I almost started to cry. They told me that I could choose dare instead, if i wanted to. I decided to. What could've been worse than admiting my true feelings for James? The dare was horrible, they wanted me to go across the street to Bobby's house, and take all his parent's liquor. Bobby was in my fourth grade class too, he was always really nice to me, and we were kind of friends. I didn't want to take the liquor because I knew it was wrong. But what else could I do? I didn't wasnt to dissapoint James, and embrasses him in front all his friends. First I hessitated to, but they assured that nothing would go wrong. They said that Bobby's parents were out grocery shopping and they wouldn't have been home for a few more hours. They also said that Bobby's parents didn't need the liquor, that they were rich and could easily by it again. Finally I agreed to go, they made put on a ski mask, and bring a big shopping bag to put all the liquor in. Then I went across the street, they all look from Tiffany's bedroom window because you could see right into Bobby's house. Everyone watched including Tiffany. I climbed through the window, and quietly walked in. I grabbed the liquor and put it in the bag, I almost made it out, but I banged my elbow against the kitchen table. I screamed. Bobby heard me, he ran into the kitchen to see what was going on, he saw me and started to panic. He grabbed the house phone to call his mother, and I started to yell at him. I told him to put down the phone, and that I wasn't going to hurt him. He was startled by my yelling, so I ran towards him and tried to grab the phone from him before he could dial. My mask was kind of loopsided so I couldn't see that well. When I tried to grab the phone from him I accidently pushed him and he bumped his head against the corner of the glass table. His head was suddenly gushing with blood. Blood was everywhere, and he was screaming in pain. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran out the house.

Massie then started sobbing. She was crying harder than ever.

"I didn't mean to do it Claire. I really didn't." Massie said

"I know, Massie, I know" Claire said, comfroting her.

"They made me, I was young" Massie said whimpering "I'm not that mean, I would never have pushed him on purpose"

"I know, Massie, it wasn't your fault" Claire said.

"Yes it was, Claire. Don't you understand?" Massie said screaming "I PUSHED HIM"

"But it was an accident" Claire said giving Massie a hug "accidents happen"

"It was my fault...I ran into the house crying. Not knowing what to do, luckily Bobby's phone call to his mother got through. She rushed home, and found Bobby on the floor, and quickly took him to the emerency room. I couldn't sleep that night. I just kept thinking about Bobby's face, and how much pain he was in. And I was the cause of that Claire. I caused a him that much pain. He wasn't at school the next day, and the next. By the end of the week, Mr. Richardson told us what happend to Bobby. He said that Bobby had an accident at his house, and he was going to be in the hostpital for awhile. He said that he had to get stiches on the back of his head, and luckily he didn't lose that much blood, or else it would've been too late. No one knew the truth though. I made sure no one was going to find out. I made sure that James, and Tiffany promised not to tell anybody what happend. I was sure that Jerome, and his friends wouldn't say anything. For the next couple of weeks, Bobby was what everybody was talking about. I couldn't handle it, I felt so guilty. I finally couldn't take it anymore and ask my parents if I could transfer. At first they asked me why, but I wouldn't tell them. I told them it was personal, finally they stop questioning me and let me transfer. After the transfer I thought that Bobby and everything else was in my past. That I would've never have heard about it again. That's until Tiffany came back, and she's willing to expose my secret. I don't know what I would do if people find out, I hate being reminded of it. I just feel so guilty. I don't ever want to go through what I went through those weeks Bobby was in the hostpital.

"It's okay Massie, we'll find a way to get Tiffany to keep your secret quiet" Claire said reassuringly.

"but how Claire?" Massie asked.

"We'll find a way Massie, we always do"

"I don't know what I would do if my secret got out." Massie said "Everyone would hate me, I would have to transfer again"

"No Massie, It's not going to get out. But you have to stop running from it"

"I know, but it's just so hard, I can't believe I did that to Bobby, I didn't even say sorry"

All of a sudden Claire's cellphone rang.

**Judy:** Claire come home, it's almost your bedtime.

**Claire; **okay mom

"Massie I have to go home, get some sleep. I'll talked to you in the morning" Claire said.

"Okay, and Claire?"

"Yeah Massie?"

"Don't mention this to the other girls okay?"

"I won't Massie"

and then Claire walked out the room, and Massie looked out her window watching Claire walk into the guesthouse.

**Comming up next time:**

-**Massie and Claire find out a way to get back at Tiffany.**

-**Alicia out of the Clique.**

**do you guys want Alicia out of the Clique, vote in your reviews; I won't update until I get 5 votes: thanks.**


End file.
